<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devoted by ReinerHelos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325684">Devoted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinerHelos/pseuds/ReinerHelos'>ReinerHelos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Frottage, Frotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, fleren, my first fic yeehaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinerHelos/pseuds/ReinerHelos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Floch is rewarded for his loyalty. </p><p>I know Floch is a raging narcissist but for the sake of this fic he's a lil self conscious of his body.<br/>Someone's gotta do god's work filling up the Floch tag<br/>ty chloe and mono for editing this mess.<br/>Enjoy ♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Jaeger/Floch Forster, Eren Yeager/Floch Forster, Floch Forster/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devoted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You will all be placed in disciplinary detention for unauthorized disclosure of classified information pertaining to Eren’s status.” Commander Hange’s condemnation rang in Floch’s ears. Anger instantly began to swell in the red head’s chest. He knew that Eren’s actions were just. He had saved the lives of the people of Paradis, but the 14th Commander just didn’t—or rather, couldn’t --understand. </p><p>“I have made the decision to go through with Zeke’s plan, which is why I can’t allow for any further insubordination.” Hange motioned towards Jean, “Take a few of our men with you and escort Floch and the others to their cells, please.”</p><p> Jean acknowledged the Commander with a nod, taking hold of Floch’s arm and ushering him towards the door. </p><p>Voice full of spite, Floch growled, “I’ll happily comply if that is what you believe will lead humanity within the walls to victory, commander.” Jean cut him a look of disapproval and tightened his grip around his arm, eliciting a yelp from the shorter man. </p><p>The group’s footsteps echoed in the quiet corridor as the prisoners were escorted to their awaiting cells. Jean’s harsh grip did not waiver, causing Floch to wince in pain. The silence weighed down on the group, heavy with unspoken resentment and disdain from their former comrades. The nearly palpable tension only worsened when Jean berated Floch, “I don’t know who you think you are, don’t ever use that tone with Commander Hange again.” </p><p>“Eren’s actions are justified! He saved us! Hange should be the one talked to about disrespect, I –“ a sharp cry cut off the rest of Floch’s rebuttal when Jean tightened his grip even more, threatening to further injure Floch’s arm. </p><p>“I’m not sure what you and your buddies are trying to accomplish, but we’ll find out soon enough.” Jean glared at Floch, finally loosening his grip and allowing the red head to recover his arm. </p><p>More silence followed, this one even more oppressive than the last. Even the echo of their footsteps seemed to shrink away from the soldiers. Floch knew it was best to keep his thoughts to himself to prevent further conflict and avoid damaging his arm even more than it already was. After a few more shuffled footsteps, the group reached the end of the corridor, where a darkened staircase led down to the confinement center. Jean handed Floch and his comrades off to the soldiers that were standing guard at the entrance of the stairwell. </p><p>As Jean turned to depart, Floch called out with a defiant sneer, “Eren Jaeger will lead this nation! He’ll save us all!” </p><p>His taunting was immediately reprimanded with a swift kick to the small of his back, sending him tumbling down the stairwell. He landed face first at the bottom of the stairs, just barely managing to brace himself with his forearms before slamming into the ground. Floch groaned as he attempted to recover himself. Before he could stand on his own, a guard roughly pulled him up. </p><p>“Up on your feet, Forster. Your cell is this way.” </p><p>Floch staggered as he regained his footing. His gaze fell to his hands. They were covered in raw, red scrapes beading with blood. A blunt shove from behind stopped him from tending his wounds. “Move it Forster,” the soldier ordered tersely. Floch complied with the order, following the others down the dark, damp hall. He kept his gaze fixed straight ahead, jaw locked in place and teeth gritted together. This would only be temporary; all the rest were just too blind to see the truth that he saw. He was certain of it.</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>A few hours had passed since Floch and the others had been locked in confinement. Floch had been paired with two cellmates while the rest were placed in several adjacent cells. Floch knew the Scouts were holding Eren in the same area, he just didn’t know which corridor they were keeping him in. He sighed, then examined his hands again. The blood had since dried over, leaving behind grotesque scabs. He looked over to his cellmates. Each of them had fallen asleep on their respective cots. Floch groaned and lifted himself off his cot, arm still throbbing from Jean’s sense of hospitality. Although the pain was still fresh, he doubted it was anything more serious than deep bruising. He walked over to the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. He glanced over at his cellmates once more through the mirror’s reflection, making sure they were still sleeping. Carefully, he removed his shirt to examine himself for any further injuries. Sure enough, his arm had bruised. Ugly shades of deep purple with yellow centers bloomed across the pale skin of his bicep. He frowned at the sight before continuing his self-inspection. He had suffered a few shallow cuts on his chest and forearms from bracing his fall.</p><p>Floch balled a section of his shirt up in his fist, dipping it into the pail of water that sat to the left of the sink. He brought the damp shirt face, wiping away the sweat and dirt that had accumulated for the past few hours. He worked his way down his body, across his chest, over his arms before dampening his shirt once again to wash his hands.  He stared at himself in the mirror again, lost in thought. The way he had been treated wasn’t fair. He had only spread the information of Eren’s whereabouts because the people of Paradis deserved to know. Instead of having the opportunity to explain himself to the Commander or the others, he had been treated like dog shit, tossed in this cell without having the chance to defend himself or his comrades. He gritted his teeth in frustration. </p><p>He was so caught up in his own head that he failed to notice the guard that had approached his cell. Embarrassment swept away all of his frustration when he heard a curt voice from the other side of the bars instruct, “Put your shirt on, Forster. You’re being moved to another cell.” Floch’s face and shoulders heated up, pale skin blotching red. He quickly threw his shirt over his head, shuddering at the dampness clinging to his skin. The guard motioned for him to come to the door of his cell. </p><p>“What’s happening?” he asked, eyeing the guard warily. “Why am I being moved?” </p><p>The guard rolled his eyes, “Orders are to move you somewhere else. That’s all I can tell you.” </p><p>As the guard marched him forward, Floch’s heart began to gallop in his chest. Each thud of his heart against his ribcage caused the coil of anxiety in his gut to tighten. His mind rushed to the worst outcome possible. The Commander could have ordered him to be tortured for insubordination. A cold spike of fear shot through him at the thought. The guard stopped, motioning for him to step into a series of cells to the left. Barely any light illuminated the row of cells, save for a dim lantern lit in one cell at the end of the corridor.</p><p>“We’re here.” The guard announced. Floch peered into the cell, straining to make anything out in the yawning darkness. After a few moments, he was able to make out a figure hunched over on a cot at the very back of the cell. He blinked a few times. Once his eyes had adjusted to the dim light, his gaze met with a familiar face. His heartbeat nearly stopped. Eren Jaeger.</p><p>There must have been some mistake. Floch knew all the guards knew what he had done, so why had he been moved to Eren’s cell of all places? </p><p>“This is temporary, so don’t get comfortable, Forster. You’ll be moved in the morning.” The guard muttered, unknowingly answering Floch’s question.<br/>
Dumbfounded, Floch could only stare back at the guard as pulled the cell door shut with a loud clang. He locked it and then hurriedly went on his way, leaving only the red head and Eren in the dimly lit cell. </p><p>Floch directed his attention to Eren. He was surprised to see the brunette’s gaze already keenly settled on him. For a second, his mind blanked. His mouth opened, but at first not a single sound came out. After a short, sharp breath, Floch managed to ask, “What is this all about? Surely the guards are aware of what I’ve done.”</p><p>Eren didn’t respond verbally at first. He only continued to stare at Floch with that intense, unwavering gaze. Then, in a low, gravelly voice, Eren responded, “Of course they know what you’ve done. But not everyone here is on the same side, Floch.”</p><p> That’s when it dawned on the red head: there were moles even among the guards. His eyes immediately lit up with renewed passion. There were others who already understood and believed in Eren’s cause. That meant there was hope for prevailing. He started to smile, only for another realization to freeze him up again. His brows furrowed and a pulse of nervous adrenaline thrummed through him. He hesitated, then asked in a low, uncertain tone, “You sent for me then? For what reason?”</p><p>Eren sat up straight, the lantern’s light flickering off his exposed upper body. Before he could stop himself, Floch’s gaze began to roam across Eren’s torso. The low lighting accentuated the dips and valleys of Eren’s musculature. Heat crept up into Floch's cheeks as soon as he realized he had been staring. He quickly averted his gaze, hoping Eren hadn’t noticed. </p><p>With a hint of amusement on his otherwise flat voice, Eren replied, “There is a lot that needs to be discussed before dawn. But first let’s talk about you.”</p><p>Floch’s heart started to pound again, anxious that his actions had angered Eren. He rushed to apologize. “I did not intend for this to happen. If you’re angry, please, this was not how things were planned.”</p><p>Eren’s lips quirked into a hint of a smile, and he stifled a chuckle at the red head’s apology. “On the contrary, Floch. I am quite grateful for your devotion.”<br/>
The nervous heat settled in Floch’s face burned hotter and crept up to the tips of his ears. He opened his mouth to say something, but Eren continued before he could.</p><p> “We will discuss plans for further action. But first, come a bit closer. It’s difficult to see you when you’re standing that far away.”</p><p>Only then did Floch become aware that he had been awkwardly lingering by the cell door. Eyes still averted from Eren, he took a few steps forward towards the brunette. </p><p>When Eren coaxed him further, his voice sounded huskier. “A bit closer, Floch. No need to be nervous.” </p><p>Floch swallowed and came closer, until the two of them were engulfed in the warm lantern light. The immediate light revealed Floch’s damp shirt to Eren, who commented on it.  “What happened with your shirt?” </p><p>Floch fidgeted, embarrassed to admit to the events that had transpired. “Well, I, uh” he stammered, “I tripped and fell while being escorted downstairs. Couldn’t see how dark it was and got scraped up, so I used my shirt to clean the cuts.” </p><p>Eren reached behind him, grabbing the thin blanket from his cot. “Use this for now. Hang your shirt by the sink; it should be dry by morning.” </p><p>Floch declined the offer with a shake of his head, “I’m alright.”</p><p>Eren let out a disapproving sigh. “You’re shivering. It’s cold down here and that damp shirt isn’t doing you any favors.” Floch had failed to notice his involuntary trembling in attempt to keep himself warm. A shiver ran down his spine. “I intend to move forward with my plans tomorrow, of which include you. How are you going to lead the others if you fall ill?” </p><p>He was right. If Floch succumbed to an illness, he would be in no condition to take on a leadership position. </p><p>“You’re right, Eren. I wasn’t thinking about that.” Floch walked over to the sink, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He felt a spark of shame ignite in the center of his chest. The truth was, he didn’t feel comfortable removing his shirt in front of Eren, especially since the other man had a far more impressive physique. Even so, the red head reluctantly removed his shirt.</p><p>Floch’s body was toned, but far too skinny for his liking. He was self-conscious of the freckles powdered over his face and body, of the inherent slenderness that remained no matter how much muscle he built up. All of it made him appear childish. A pang of jealousy flashed through him as he glanced at Eren in the mirror. He draped his shirt over the sink’s ledge before walking back over to the cot. </p><p>Eren had sat the blanket to his side. Floch grabbed it in attempt to cover himself as quickly as possible, but the brunette grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Floch jolted at the sudden touch. “This bruise isn’t from falling down the stairs. Who did this? What really happened, Floch?”</p><p>The red head locked eyes with Eren. Those sea green eyes could see right through him. There was no use in trying to lie. He averted his gaze once more, embarrassed of the truth. “Jean is responsible for the bruise.” His voice felt thick in his mouth, heavy, as if he somehow knew this shouldn’t be of any concern. “After he handed me off to the guards, I spoke out for what I believe in. I didn’t trip and fall, they kicked me at the top of the stairs.”  </p><p>“What is it you believe in, Floch?”</p><p>The red head cast his gaze down to Eren’s hand grasping his wrist. Before he realized it, the earnest truth slipped out. “You. Your actions are just. You are destined to lead the people of Paradis.”</p><p>Floch prepared himself to be chastised or laughed at for his pathetic treatment, but instead he felt Eren’s fingers run softly over his bruise. “You really are devoted to me, aren’t you?” Eren mused as he worked his hand down Floch’s arm, over Floch’s wrist, before lightly grabbing his hand. He gently pulled Floch closer to him. Their eyes met, lingered, only to be broken by Eren leaning down to place a kiss on Floch’s bruise. “Loyalty should be rewarded,” he said, voice a hushed murmur. He peered up at Floch, his eyes burning with the very same intensity Floch had come to admire. “Don’t you agree?” </p><p>Taken aback by the other man’s actions, Floch only managed to repeat in a stammer, “R-Rewarded?” </p><p>Eren stood, closing the gap between them. “Yes, after all you’ve endured on my behalf.” Eren wrapped his left arm around Floch’s waist. His right hand skimmed up Floch’s back, then settled on the nape of his neck. Before Floch could react, he felt Eren’s lips on his. He tensed, unsure of what to do, what to think. So he didn’t. Instead, he welcomed the kiss, allowing himself to melt against Eren’s warmth. </p><p>Eventually, Eren drew back to gauge Floch’s reaction. </p><p>Floch stared at Eren, dazed in disbelief from what had just happened. </p><p>“Floch?” Eren’s voice broke Floch out of his trance, “You alright?” </p><p>Floch remained speechless for a moment, face burning red from surprise before he replied in a small voice, “Y-yes, I’m fine”. </p><p>Eren chuckled, his thumb tenderly tracing up Floch’s jawline. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me, Floch,” he murmurs, breath warm against Floch’s lips. He leaned in, his brunette hair curtaining against both of their shoulders. He began kissing Floch’s neck. Each one was so subtle it was hardly even there, only a whisper of what they both wanted. Floch’s breath hitched when he felt Eren’s lips caress the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Anticipation coiled in his stomach. His body jolted when the brunette bit down and sucked on his pale skin. </p><p>Eren drew back to examine the mark he had left. Satisfied with the result, he peppered kisses along Floch’s neck and shoulders, slowly working his way down to the red head’s chest. He paused, humming against Floch’s chest, “You want this don’t you?” His lips brushed against Floch’s chest, sending a shiver down Floch’s spine. “Don’t stop,” Floch pleaded, voice hardly more than a breathy whine. </p><p>Eren complied, pressing his tongue against Floch’s nipple before drawing it between his teeth. He bit down lightly, eliciting a soft moan from Floch. His other hand traced up Floch’s side before cupping his pec and kneading against it. </p><p>The brunette palmed a bit more at Floch’s bulge, rubbing it in circular motions as he watched the quickened rise and fall of Floch’s chest. Eren worked his way down the red head’s midriff, settling just above Floch’s waistband. 

</p><p>A wet spot had formed from Floch’s precum, his cock begging to be released. Eren licked and sucked at the wet spot before pulling Floch’s pants down. Eren gave Floch’s dick a few lazy strokes before drawing back Floch’s foreskin, wetting the tip with his tongue and wrapping his lips around the head. Floch shuddered and involuntarily bucked his hips at the sensation. Eren flicked his tongue against Floch’s frenulum, working his tongue along the underside before raising back up, only to sink further down on his length.

 </p><p>Floch groaned, bucking his hips again, this time with more fervor. Eren hollowed his cheeks, allowing Floch to thrust further into his mouth. Their eyes met. Eren’s eyes were half-lidded, and he tipped his chin up just enough to slide Floch’s dick a little deeper down into his throat. Floch brought his hands down, grabbing the brunette’s hair, thrusting into the warm wetness of the other’s mouth. He felt himself starting to come undone at the feeling of his tip hitting the back of the other man’s throat. Each thrust grew more erratic. Warmth pooled in his gut, a coil growing tighter and tighter with each passing second. As he was about to finish, Eren drew back. A trail of saliva dribbled down from his lips.</p><p> “Not so fast, Floch,” he said between deep breaths, “Not yet.” </p><p>Floch whined at the absence of Eren’s mouth, though the noise turned to a moan as the other man’s calloused hand slowly stroked at his length. Eren kissed the tip before slowly swirling his tongue around it. He licked down the underside of Floch’s length again, cupping his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. </p><p>Eren settled Floch’s dick on his face as he tenderly kissed Floch’s balls. He traced his tongue over them, taking each into his mouth one at a time, softly sucking them before releasing them with a wet pop. Eren licked up the underside of Floch’s length again, taking the tip in his mouth one last time before leaning his head back. His fingers wrapped around Floch’s dick as he started to pump his hand up and down. Lips partially parted, he sped up the pace of his strokes. Floch’s gaze met with Eren’s. The intense glint in those vibrant green eyes was all Floch needed to come undone. His jaw clenched, body tensing up as he came across Eren’s face. Floch reveled in his orgasm, riding it out by lightly thrusting forward onto Eren’s face. He caught his breath and let out a soft sigh. He glanced down at Eren. The brunette’s face was painted in thin strands of cum. Eren cracked a small but smug smile up at Floch.</p><p> “Satisfied with your reward?” he asked, his voice hardly more than a low purr.</p><p>Embarrassed at the sudden realization of what he had done, Floch blurted out, “Sorry! You can use my shirt to clean up.” </p><p>He started to turn away but Eren grabbed his hand, stopping him as he stood up. He spun the red head around, bringing him closer in, lightly kissing his cheek. Floch cringed at the feeling of his own cum brushing against his face. Eren stepped past Floch and went to the sink, wiping his face with Floch’s shirt. He then tossed the damp shirt to Floch, saying “Here, clean yourself off.” </p><p>Floch caught sight of himself once again in the mirror as he pulled his pants up. Some of the red dusting over his features had started to disappear now that he was cooling down, but the hazy glow of pleasure remained on his face and in his eyes. </p><p>“Floch, come here,” Eren commanded. </p><p>Floch turned. The other man had sprawled himself out on the cot, abdomen rising and falling with each languid breath. Floch gulped when he noticed the bulge pressing against Eren’s pants. The red head joined Eren on the cot, slowly and uncertainly lowering himself at the very end. Eren sat up with a wry smirk. He pulled Floch up to straddle his thigh.</p><p> “It wouldn’t be fair if only you got to finish,” he said, voice a husky undertone that lit a spark deep in Floch’s stomach. Floch felt himself harden against the other man’s leg. It drew a low chuckle from Eren. “You still have some energy left in you, don’t you?” </p><p>Eren shifted their position, directing Floch to straddle his hips instead of his leg. Eren thrusted upwards, his own bulge grinding against Floch’s. </p><p>“Fuck,” Eren groaned as they rubbed against each other. Eren tugged at Floch’s waistband, signaling for him to remove his pants. They drew back from each other just long enough to remove their pants. When they came back together, Eren took hold of Floch’s dick and his own, squeezing them together. Floch immediately thrusted forward, rutting against Eren’s length.</p><p> “Just like that…” Eren grunted, starting to move his own hips to match Floch’s pace. Eren brought his free hand up to his mouth, spitting on his palm before placing it against each of their tips. Floch moaned, his dick engulfed in the warmth of Eren’s hands, tip hitting his palm with each buck of his hips. Eren’s thrusts became more erratic. Floch gasped, still sensitive from earlier. His jaw clenched from the sudden overstimulation.</p><p> “E-Eren, I can’t,” he whined, his hips locking up before he spilled across Eren’s hand. He tried to draw back, but Eren tightened his grip.</p><p> “Just a bit more,” Eren groaned, and although each movement drove him further and further into overstimulation, Floch complied. </p><p>Eren continued to thrust, fast and rough. Tears formed in Floch’s eyes as it became painful. “Eren, it hurts-- I can’t keep going,” he pleaded, words barely above a whisper.</p><p>Eren ignored the red head’s cries, continuing to rut against him. Floch screwed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, trying to bear through it. Eren’s thrusts became sloppier and uncoordinated, breath heavy and eyes half closed. “Ah-- fuck,” he threw his head back, spilling his seed into his hands. Floch breathed a sigh of relief when Eren let go, falling onto his back. Both laid in silence, save for their labored breathing as they stared up at the dark ceiling of the cell. </p><p>Eventually, Eren stirred. Sitting up, he looked down at Floch. “You alright?” he asked. Floch cracked an eye open and managed to offer a nod. This seemed to humor Eren. A nearly soundless laugh blew past the shifter’s lips. “More than you could handle?” </p><p>Floch looked up, catching a glimpse of Eren’s soft expression just before it disappeared entirely. Eren grabbed Floch's pants, cleaning himself and Floch off. In a serious tone Eren noted, “Too bad about your clothes, just wash them for now and hope they're dry by morning.”</p><p>But Floch hadn’t heard Eren; he was worn out from everything that had happened. The rough but warm blanket made it even harder for him to keep his eyes open. Before he could drift off to sleep Eren nudged him. “Hey,” he said, “We still have to talk about tomorrow.” </p><p>No response. Eren frowned and gave the red head another nudge. “Floch?” Still nothing. Eren sighed, pulling the rest of the blanket over his cellmate for the night. “I suppose letting him sleep for an hour is fine,” he thought to himself, pulling his pants up. He grabbed Floch's pants and made his way over to the pail of water by the sink. As he rinsed Floch's clothes in the sink he sighed, "There's still plenty of time until morning." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tysm for reading ♡<br/>kudos and comments appreciated<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>